A new star on the block: call of the crow
by soul eater republican95
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happens after they defeated Asura? Well this is my shot at what happens afterwards. take a look into the lives of the new generation of students of the DWMA, facing new threats of their own. WARNING: completely based on the anime and is in no way affected by the manga. Also, this fic contains several OC's
1. the introduction?

"Uhm. . .I've changed my mind, let's just enroll next year." Darkstar said nervously, turning around to walk away from the familiar building. "Oh stop being such a baby!" Natasha said loudly, grabbing his wrist and almost dragging her reluctant friend up the huge flight of stairs.

"Hey! I'd still like the use of my hand in the future you know." He said indignantly, running so as not to be hauled off his feet by the short, dark-haired reaper pulling him along.

"Well then get a move on or we're gonna be late on our first day!" She basically squealed, clearly excited.

Breathing heavily as they reached the top of the stairs, the two teens caught their breath before continuing into the school. Usually one of them would get lost in such a huge building but seeing as the both knew the DWMA pretty well they found their class fairly quickly.

"Sorry we're late!" They both said as they entered the class. Marie Mjolnir smiled warmly at them before replying, "Oh its okay, find yourselves seats and we can start."

Darkstar scanned the class until he saw the familiar blonde hair of another of his childhood friends two rows from the back. Jay beckoned them over to two seats he had kept open. "Whatsup man!" Darkstar said, fist bumping the slightly crazed-looking boy.

"Oh the usual. Constantly fighting the urge to dissect... everything haha." Jay said nonchalantly. How could some people doubt he was Franken Stein's son?

"Hey Christie." Darkstar said, giving the girl next to Jay a hug. After Natasha had also greeted her friends, they settled down to listen as Marie got to her feet.

"Good morning class. I'm sure you're all excited to start your first day so we shall begin by splitting the mesiters and weapons into two groups. Weapons to my left and meisters to the right." The class split as instructed and waited in their respective groups.

"Hey, I'm Michael. Michael Cleaver. Nice to meet you." A tall broad boy whispered, offering his hand to Darkstar. "Likewise, Michael, I'm Darkstar and this is Christie Heart." Michael's eyes shined when he saw Christie. "You two together?" He asked, his reasons obvious. "Haha no, her boyfriend would be the crazy looking blonde over there." Darkstar said, pointing at the somewhat scary Jay who was chatting to Natasha." He's the son of professor Stein. "Darkstar added with a grin. "Oh. . ." The happy expression falling from Michael's face. Christie blushed and Darkstar laughed loudly.

"Okay quiet down guys, its time to choose partners." Miss Marie said. Darkstar started slowly making his way through the crowd to the short raven haired reaper with her three white stripes. She smiled at him as he politely declined to be a curly-haired girl's weapon. He already knew who he wanted to be partners with. "Hey sis, had any interesting weapons try to coax you into being their meister?" Darkstar asked, just slightly nervously.

"Oh yes quite a few, I just don't know who to choose." Natasha joked, sensing her friend's uncertainty. As if she would pick anyone above her lanky, purple eyed best friend. "Oh... uhm that's... that's great sis." Darkstar said downheartedly, obviously he had been too worried to notice the joke. "I haven't accepted any of them you moron." Natasha said, punching him on the shoulder. "You know there's only one weapon for me, my doofus of a big brother!" She said, hugging the boy she had basically grown up with.

"Haha was that you asking me to be your weapon? Can I get that on record please?" He asked, smirking. "Pffft yeah you wish pocket knife." She said, grinning at the look now dawning Darkstar's face at her insult. Before he could retort there came a huge bang from the other side of the class.

"What the hell you jerk!" The Michael kid said loudly, his fist turning into a hammer.

He was glaring at a tall boy with semi long brown hair who had apparently kicked Michael into a desk. The brunette just smiled, a badge on his chest stating him as a meister. They stared at each other until Michael broke the stalemate, charging with his weaponized appendage above his head. The unknown boy agilely stepped to the side, the hammer missing him by inches and cracking the floor where he had stood a second ago. He kicked Michael's legs from under him in a sweeping motion. He proceeded to grabbing the flying weapon and slamming him to the ground.

Michael saw his opponent's hand move and he closed his eyes in anticipation of a blow, but none came. He slowly opened his eyes to the image of the boy standing over him, offering his hand. Michael was confused but took the stranger's hand anyway, being helped to his feet.

"I like you, ya got guts. The names Valentine, Joey Valentine." The boy said, offering his hand again. "Michael Cleaver." He said, grasping Joey's hand. They grinned at each other and asked in unison, "partners?" They both turned around at the sound of loud laughter from behind Michael.

"This is gonna be an interesting year." Darkstar said, laughing again.

"Indeed." The young Stein voiced from his seat next to Christie.

**AN: well this is me starting off with the fic of a friend of mine. we wrote our stories in a way that they co-exist. anyways, join me on a mystical journey to a magical pl- wait what am I typing? well I'm gonna try and upload every week so see ya next week!**


	2. the new students?

**AN: what's up guys!? Happy new year and stuff... RIGHT! Festivities aside, this chapter takes place in Europe. Darkstar's group is in America while the next group is in Europe. You'll notice that the European chapters are longer but fewer in number. You'll also notice a difference in writing style since this is my part of the story and not my friend's, who's story I'm taking over (the plan was to sync the stories from the start) but I'm rambling now so... ENJOY!**

Wake up! Wake up! Keira, wake up! There's a fire!" A voice yelled, snapping Keira awake. She instinctively jumped out of bed and bolted for the door, knocking her weapon partner to the floor in the process. As she ripped open the door, she realized that there was no fire or it had to be one that was invisible and didn't make smoke. Irritated, she turned around to face her weapon, who was still twitching face down on the ground.

"Alexander Parks!" Keira shouted, using his full name to stress her displeasure and piss him off at the same time, "You shouldn't scare me like that!"

"What? I had to wake you up somehow, lazy bum." Alex laughed in reply, evidently not caring that she called him Alexander and so just pissed her off more.

"The prank backfired anyway." Alex said with a grumble as he rubbed his red face and got up off the floor.

"Keira Albarn, get down here and eat your breakfast this instant! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Came Maka's voice from downstairs.

"Alex, does my mom know you're here?" Keira asked, turning to her friend.

"Yup, she was the one who sent me to wake you up. I guess she thinks that I failed." Alex replied in thought.

"Right, well I have to get dressed now so go wait for me downstairs." Keira ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" Alex replied with a mock salute as he made his way to the door and received a pillow to the head, sending him tumbling down the stairs, in return.

When Keira finally came downstairs, keep in mind she is a girl, Maka and Alex were talking about him and Keira's first day at the academy.

"Are you ready, Keira? We're going to be late." Maka asked as she put Keira's breakfast on the table and motioned for her to sit and eat.

"Yeah, I'll just grab some toast, nothing fancy." She replied and snatched up the toast from her plate as she passed by.

"Alright then let's get going." Alex announced as Maka put all the plates in the sink and what was left of Keira's breakfast in the fridge.

As the group of three exited the apartment, they saw an embarrassed Soul sitting in the family prius, mumbling something about how family cars in general were uncool.

When the group arrived at the academy, Maka went to her office, but not before she wished the children luck and gave Soul a goodbye kiss. The two 13 year olds followed Soul to the classroom they had played in as children. As they entered the class they were met by a completely unexpected sight. The normally empty classroom was filled with children of their age, excitedly talking and laughing. Not being one to skip out on mingling, Alex found a group and managed to win them over with sarcastic remarks and playful banter. Keira on the other hand went to sit in a corner and read a book.

After a while Soul told everyone to take a seat and the class responded by everyone grabbing seats next to their friends, Keira and Alex not being an exception. With every seat full all the children looked expectantly at Soul as he wrote his name largely on the board behind him and underlined it. He then turned to the class and slammed a hand on the board that jolted everyone in their seats.

"Alright class, the name is Soul Eater Evans, but most of you will get to know me as 'Death Scythe' or 'Professor Death Scythe', and I'm gonna be the coolest teacher you will ever have." He declared with a sharptoothed grin and a thumb to his chest.

"Alright then," Soul went on, "I introduced myself and now it's your turn. Also remember to state if you're a weapon or meister to help with partner picking later."

First in front was Alex. Alex was a bit of a short guy with brown hair and eyes to match. Although he wasn't anything special to look at, what he lacked in appearance he made up for in personality. He wore normal jeans, a shirt with a crude slogan on it, black sneakers, lots of wristbands and his hair was short cropped.

"Hey guys, my name is Alex Parks and I'm a scythe, but I already have a partner. HEY KEIRA! GET DOWN HERE AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF AS MY MEISTER ALREADY!" Alex said enthusiastically, seeming to love the attention. Keira walked down to the front of the class with her beautiful white hair flowing behind her and tried to ignore the whispers she heard from the sides.

Keira's hair fell straight down to her shoulders and framed a rather pretty face, although not particularly beautiful. She wore a standard school outfit, like her mother had, and also had her flat chest. Keira also has one green and one red eye.

"M- my name is Keira Albarn, I'm a scythe meister and this is my partner Alex, but I guess you already knew that." Keira introduced herself, trying to hide her anxiety, but clearly failing at it. Afterwards they returned to their seats at the back of the class.

Most of the students introduced themselves before a boy with pitch black hair, intense grey eyes, a bored expression and multiple scars over his body made his way to the front of the class.

"My name is Benjamin Hills. I'm a dualist, meaning I use a weapon in each hand. My partners are the Hawk twins Thomas and Neil." He announced, never holding his examining gaze on one person for more than a few seconds. Most of the girls, of course, didn't hear him, because they were too busy drooling over his perfect physique, which was greatly complimented by a tight fitting sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants and black combat boots.

Next up came the hawk twins, both wearing normal denims and leather jackets. They had long brown hair and a much less cold expression than their partner.

"Hello," The one with a more self assured demeanour said, "I am Thomas and this is my twin brother Neil. We are the Hawk twins, claw gauntlets." After that they both walked in sync back to their seats.

The girl that walked up after the twins had the boys of the class in a trance. She wore skinny jeans, a plain white hoodie that was zipped up half way, exposing some cleavage, and black and white hightops. Her hair was fire red and her eyes a piercing green. She had a small amount of freckles, barely noticeable, and a body that most girls would kill for. At first glance she looked like a girl you wouldn't want to mess with, but that didn't stop the guys from gawking.

"Hello, my name is Victoria West, I'm a mei- uh, I mean weapon haha, a ninjato if I remember correctly." At making the mistake of almost announcing herself as a meister, her demeanour changed from "I'll kill you." to "Oh crap I screwed up." making it clear she was a sweet girl. The guys in the class, of course, responded to this with a standing ovation, accompanied with whistles and the works as she walked back to her seat blushing. Soul, who was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk, bit his lip in an attempt not to burst out laughing at the boys' reaction.

Next up came Angela Leon. Angela had developed a lot in the last 18 years, but used her chameleon magic to change herself into her 13- year old self.

"Hi there, my name is Angela Leon I enrolled as a student, but I also teach a mandatory witch slaying class. I mean c'mon , who knows how to kill a witch better than a witch?" She finished with a smile and received a large amount of gasps at the end.

"Oh, I don't bite... much." She teased in response, "Anyway, I'll be a Katana if anyone needs me." She finished and trotted back to her seat.

"This is outrageous!" A random kid in the front row burst out and pointed at a confused looking Angela, "She's gonna be taking souls that other weapons deserve!" the boy moaned on.

"Relax, Richard, All the souls Angela collects will be used as bonus rewards for hard missions." Soul explained with a bored tone. After being informed, the kid felt a little stupid and sat back down while Angela just giggled.

While everyone was murmuring their opinions and talking about a witch in the academy, the last kid in the class skulked forward unnoticed and stood there like that for a good 5 minutes. Soul was still looking for the last kid to introduce himself in the crowd when the boy suddenly spoke up next to him, startling Soul and the rest of the class into silence.

"Hello," the boy began and the rest of the class just stared in amazement at the boy who managed to walk to the front of the class and stand next to Soul completely unnoticed. He had messy blond hair and green eyes. He wore a plain black shirt, that was a size too big for him, shorts that came to his knees and sneakers. The first thing you noticed about him was his hairy legs and arms and when he spoke, it was revealed that he had a lisp, which earned him a few sniggers among the class, and some sharp teeth like a dog's.

"My name is Kyle Haines and I'm a meister, technically a ninja." He put two fingers in front of his face and said "Nin, nin.", but before the class could burst out laughing they realized he was gone. Every one stared at the empty spot in amazement, but couldn't find where the boy was sitting.

"Aright, now that everyone has introduced themselves, you can all start choosing partners, if you haven't already." Soul announced and the class was enveloped in chaos as everyone scrambled around to find a partner. Victoria was being walled in by boys who wanted her as a weapon while Kyle was rejected by every weapon he asked.

"Well that makes four now." He sulked. Soul noticed the boy and walked toward him, thinking of what advice to give him.

"Well you could always ask Angela until you find a partner, a weapon that isn't your class is better than no weapon at all." Soul stated, not cheering the poor guy up at all.

"Um, mister Evans, I think I'll take it from here." Victoria said, apparently the group that surrounded her earlier had all been shot down.

"Kyle, right? Would you mind being my meister?" Victoria asked sweetly. Kyle looked at her dumfounded with a "duh" face. Apparently his brain had just short circuited.

"You're kidding right?" Kyle was able to say after a forced brain reboot.

"No, not at all. You're stealthy and look pretty agile to boot. I'm pretty sure that's what I'm going to need." She answered. Kyle's brain did the meltdown thing again and Victoria giggled.

"Well to be honest, your lisp was the deal breaker, it's just so cute!" She teased jokingly and Kyle snapped out of his state of confusion. He thought about it for a few seconds and then extended a hand.

"Partners?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Partners." Victoria declared with a winning smile.

After everyone sat down with their chosen partners Soul stood up and spoke.

"Congrats kids, you all survived your first class of the year." He declared and every one cheered.

After a while Soul cleared his throat in a request for silence.

"Alright, now I only have two things left to clear up. One, I DO NOT drive a prius, my bike is in the shop. Two, I want you all to spend as much time with your partner as possible and get to know him or her, It's important to make sure you have a resonance and it will boost your fighting skill, which is good, because you'll be graded on it, if you're having trouble with resonating, come see me so I can refer you to Maka. Also you'll all be sorted into small groups that will work together and support each other, clear? Good. Class dismissed!" Soul declared with a dramatic swipe of his hand.

**AN: these are descriptions of the characters written by Maka. Don't worry, im not gonna ramble again. See ya next week!**

**Name: Maka Albarn**

**Class/title: 3-star scythe meister/ overseer of DWMA Europe**

**More details: Maka had her wedding merely weeks after she and the now Death scythe of DWMA Europe and only second to Justin Law, Soul "Eater" Evans both became 18. Weeks after the wedding Lord Death offered her current position to her and the rest is history**

**Soul's side notes: don't expect these to be neutral; I say it like it is. Cool guys say what they want. Maka kept her last name after I suggested it. All I wanted was her, the rest doesn't matter (ugh, that is so uncool). I can't spend too much time writing these things because I'm doing it behind her back, lf she knew about this, I would have been Maka chopped. Soul out**

**Ps. Maka can no longer be referred to as tiny tits**

** . the wedding had nothing to do with Maka being pregnant**


	3. missing?

**AN: as promised, here is your weekly update. People, i can see by the traffic graph that you're reading this so leave a review and tell me what you think. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater *cries... forever***

Darkstar awoke, the blankets soaked with perspiration. The nightmare would fade in a few minutes but for now it was still fresh in his mind. The strange creature's face flashing before his eyes every time he blinked, his neck itching where his strange birthmarks were. He stood up to inspect the two stars on the sides of his neck, it seemed as if the red one was more prominent than the blue. "Strange. . ." He said quietly.

* * *

"Hellooooo, earth to Darkstar!" Natasha said, waving her hand in front of his vacant eyes. "Hmmm? Oh sorry sis, you were saying?" He asked while rubbing his eyes, there were dark marks under them. "You having trouble sleeping again?" Natasha asked, concerned. Darkstar cracked his back before replying, "yeah a lil but it's nothing major, I'm all good. "He flashed her a tired smile, she thought he looked completely exhausted." Finish your breakfast and don't even bother getting dressed, you're staying home to catch up on some sleep." She said, shooting him a look that clearly said not to try arguing with her. It wasn't going to stop him though.

"But sis! I'm fine!" He argued. "No you're not. Sid won't appreciate a second zombie in his class, you're staying." She said calmly, ending the discussion. He stood up quickly to go get dressed in defiance but sat down just as quickly. His vision blurred and he felt dizzy, he should be used to this by now. He had always been plagued by insomniac like sleeping patterns. She was probably right, he needed more sleep than the three hours he'd had through the week.

"Fine, I'll stay. Not that I need it." Darkstar said, trying to hide a yawn from her. "You don't need to do that you know." She said sadly. "Do what?" He asked. "Act as if you're fine, not admitting that anything is wrong. You're just human bro, not invincible." Natasha said softly, this had always been a subject that saddened her. Darkstar got up despite the dizziness and walked to his meister, pulling her closer into a hug. "I'm sorry sis. I'll take better care of myself, promise." He said, tightening his grip as he felt a tear stain his shirt. He would act as if he hadn't noticed, she didn't like crying in front of people. Not even Darkstar.

"Thank you." She said against his chest, breaking the hug and picking up her bag. "Well I'd better be off, get some sleep!"

* * *

"If we make a small incision here and. . ." Stein's voice faded out of focus as Natasha turned around to see who had tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey where's Darkstar today?" Jay asked, leaning forward so that his father wouldn't hear their whispers. "Oh he wasn't looking so good. I made him stay home. "Natasha said, trying not to give anything away. "Insomnia acting up again eh? I thought he'd sorted that out a long time ago." Jay said. "Damn Stein." Natasha thought.

"Yeah you and me both. I caught him training at four o'clock the other night, he won't tell me what's bothering him so much." She said frowning "He'll come around, he always does, Tash." Jay said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. He may seem a lot like his father but contrary to popular belief he cared about his friends. "Yeah I guess you're right, thanks man." Natasha said, giving Jay a smile. "Jay. Miss Grim, am I missing something?" Stein asked monotonously from the front of the class, removing his slightly blood covered latex gloves.

"Uhm no sir!" Natasha said quickly, the professor had always creeped her out a little bit. "We were just discussing how you made an unnecessary, stupid cut that damaged the specimen's internal organs." Jay said sourly, glaring at his father. The professor turned back to the bird on his table, looking quite agitated. "Are you guys okay?" Natasha asked her friend. "Oh yes just hunky dorry thank you." Jay said too cheerfully. Now she knew something was wrong, Jay Stein never used terms like "hunky dorry".

"Oh! Natasha. Before I forget again, your father wanted to see you and Darkstar in the Deathroom." Stein said, stopping Natasha before she could call bullshit on Jay's cheerfulness. "Thank you sir." Natasha said, getting up. "See ya Jay. Don't forget, dinner at me and Darkstar's house Friday. Make sure Christie comes along this time.

* * *

"You wanted to see me dad?" Natasha asked after giving him a big hug. He seemed preoccupied and had even forgot to greet her. "Where's Darkstar Tasha?" Kid asked. He called her Tasha, something was up. "Dad what's wrong?"

"It's. . . it's Blackstar. . . he's gone missing." He said, closing his eyes in pain. "What!? When!? This can't be!" Natasha said, falling to her knees. Kid walked towards his daughter, ready to comfort her. But not a single tear fell. She quickly stood up and brushed off her clothes."That was too close, I almost cried in front of dad!" Natasha scolded herself, reining in her emotions.

"When did it happen?" She asked. "Two days ago, he was supposed to report back after a covert mission but never showed." Kid answered, slightly confused at his little girls sudden change.

"Okay thanks for telling me dad, I'll. . . let Darkstar know." She replied, hurrying out.

Instead of going to her last class she ran out of the school. It took her about ten minutes to get home. She ran up the stairs to her and Darkstar's tiny two bedroom apartment.

She opened the door and charged inside. She wanted to shout for Darkstar until she caught sight of him sprawled on the couch, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, she REALLY didn't want to wake him. . . but he would be angry if she didn't. "Darkstar. Darkstar wake up." She said, nudging him in the ribs. His eyes fluttered before opening completely, he sat up slowly. He smiled sleepily at her. "Hey sis, how wa-what's wrong?" He asked, seeing her eyes moisten with tears. He didn't deserve the horrible news she was about to give him. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she answered.

It's. . .it's your dad bro. I have some bad news. . ."

**AN: Yes, the legendary Black*star went missing. Again, please don't be shy and leave a review. I'm open to suggestions if you have any on where I can improve the story**


	4. Are you ready for the test of skills?

**AN: The weekly chapter as promised! I had this whole Rocky idea in mind... that didn't work though. My fingers just kinda started doing their own thing. Well I hope you enjoy it! Otherwise, I might have to burn down your house...**

"Again!" Benjamin demanded, finally showing signs of fatigue after 3 hours of training.

"Benjamin, you're over doing this. We perfected the technique two hours ago." Thomas' reflection said with a stretch.

"Yeah, I've lost count of how many times we did it correctly." Neil added, also looking a bit worn out.

"Still, I have to be sure. There's just too much riding on this. I have to be at the top of my class." Benjamin said, but sat down for a break anyway. The twins used the opportunity and switched to human form to stretch their limbs a bit.

"We know." They answered in unison and took a seat on either side of their meister. Thomas, being the talkative one, cleared his throat.

"Benjamin, you saw your classmates, didn't you? I SERIOUSLY doubt you have anything to worry about. The only possible competition is that Keira girl and her partner, Alex." He stated with his arms crossed and eyes closed in a serious pose.

"You're right." Benjamin admitted, if a bit reluctantly.

"Good," Thomas sighed and stood up, "Now, how about we go home?" Thomas and Neil both extended a hand to help Benjamin up.

"I think it's pizza night." Neil added as Benjamin got to his feet. He gave them both a rare smile.

"Well, I do know how much you two love pizza. I'll just grab my jacket." Benjamin said as he retrieved his nearby jacket, similar to the ones the twins wore.

"We still have six more days left anyway" he added, more for himself than for them, as they walked homeward.

Meanwhile the Evans/Albarn family, plus guest, were sitting down in preparation for dinner.

"We'll start as soon a Soul gets here, which should be any minute now." Maka said and, as if on cue, the sudden roar of a recently serviced bike engine came from outside.

Soul stepped into the house to the sight of his family, and Alex, sitting and waiting at the dinner table.

"Oh look! It's my loving shotgun-wife and daughter with my favourite student." Soul exclaimed in a greeting. Maka made a face and started lifting a book when Soul suddenly apologised frantically and she put it away again. Soul huffed in relief and sat down with them.

"Wait, the two of you are married?" Alex asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, Maka just kept her last name. Cool of you to ask after knowing us for nine years." Soul laughed in reply. Alex blushed and decided that it was a better idea to stare at the potatoes he was mashing up on his plate.

"So are you two ready for the test?" Soul asked, breaking the awkward silence he had created. Alex looked up with a mouth full of potatoes so Keira answered instead.

"We took it easy today, we're pretty confident about most of the techniques and we'll go through the others tomorrow." She said.

"You shouldn't underestimate your classmates, Keira" Maka commented, busy with her cream spinach. "Obviously Benjamin and the twins are a force to be reckoned with and Victoria won't pick a weak partner, so she and Kyle could be a problem too." Soul added with a mouth full of chicken. That earned him a disapproving look from Maka.

It was Keira's turn to be silent now as she put a small spoon of the rice into her mouth. Alex decided to break the silence this time with a question.

"So why do you want to sort the class into groups? I hear that the Americans have solo missions." He asked.

"The DWMA was poorly managed. In fact, Europe is the continent with the highest amount of pre-kishin activity at the moment. It was worse before, but we still haven't made much progress in the last 13 years. Another thing slowing us down is the large amount of weapons and meisters running off to join the royal military in hopes of qualifying for the royal guard" Maka explained.

"So basically we work in groups here, because the pre-kishin are stronger?" Alex asked to clarify. Maka replied with a short "uh-huh".

"Do you ever think of going back to America?" Keira asked.

"To be honest, yes." Soul answered. "But we promised Lord Death we would sort things out here first." Maka added.

"Well I don't care where we live as long as I have my best friend with me." Keira said with a grin similar to her father's.

"Fine. Leave me behind." Alex sulked into his plate.

"I'm taking about you, idiot!" Keira said and everyone around the table laughed.

"Well that would still be a bit into the future and right now you two need to get some sleep, Alex I assume you're sleeping over?" Maka asked. Alex nodded standing up with a quick "yup" and followed it with a "Goodnight mom and dad number 2" as he and Keira ran upstairs.

Kyle stood on the street corner gasping for breath. "You woke me up... at six in the MORNING... To go jog 5 miles!?" He huffed. Victoria laughed at her slightly unfit partner.

"Jogging is way better in the morning, since it's not as hot like in the afternoon after class. You could also have worn a track suit and made it easier on yourself, like me." She said to Kyle, who was wearing his normal day to day outfit.

I don't mind running, but I'd rather do it in the afternoon with the sun laughing at me from behind the clouds. You know since THE MORNING IS EVIL." Kyle stated flailing his hands for added effect.

"You can be so dramatic sometimes." Victoria laughed, "Don't worry though; we're just making up for lost time. Sorry, I had... other things to do yesterday" She stated, seeming a bit cautious about her last words.

"What 'other things'?" Kyle enquired, "You're not a serial killer, are you?" he joked. Victoria sat down with a little laugh.

"No, nothing as sinister as that." She said and sighed, "Well I guess not telling you would be bad for our partnership." She reasoned.

"Not telling me what?" Kyle asked a bit nervous about the whole situation. Before Victoria could explain, Kyle snapped.

"I knew it! It was too good to be true! This partnership thing, it was all a prank or something." Kyle said flailing his arms again.

"Wait, no!" Victoria tried to re-assure him, but her words fell on deaf ears and he continued his flailing and shouting

"No, this isn't a joke," Kyle decided, "Then you must be a cross dressing guy! Not again! I swear the universe hates me!" Kyle yelled. Sobbing joined the flailing and yelling of obscene ideas for her secret. Victoria waited a few moments for him to calm down before giving him a hug. It effectively shut him up and he sat frozen for a few seconds with his arms in the air before she pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"You looked like you needed it." She said and Kyle blinked at her before stuffing his hands in his pockets ad blushing.

"Uhm... thanks. And... sorry." Kyle apologised. Victoria gave him a sweet smile.

"It's ok, don't worry. I'm not pranking you and I'm pretty sure that I'm a girl." She said earning a sigh of relief from Kyle.

"It's just... well, I only found out I'm a weapon three days ago" She confessed staring at the ground.

"Good, so you're not a stalker!" Kyle joked.

"Don't joke about it, it's embarrassing." She said.

"Oh" Kyle responded unsure.

"Yeah Mr. Evans taught me the basics. That's where I was yesterday." Victoria explained.

"Well if that's all it is, we'll be fine." Kyle declared held out a hand to help her up. Victoria looked up at his friendly smile and felt better.

"Well then I'd like for you to walk with me over to my house." She said and stated walking in that direction with Kyle in tow.

"Hmm... since you told me your secret I guess I should tell you one of mine." Kyle reasoned.

"Awesome! I love secrets! Don't worry I'm good at keeping them too." Victoria said, clearly exited.

"I sure hope you're right..." Kyle said, "Well, here goes... I used to be a gymnast. I stopped about three months ago." He finished and seemed to grow a little more comfortable around Victoria.

Victoria stopped in her tracks and let out an exited cry that earned her an angry shout about the time from a nearby window.

"Sorry!" She apologised and turned to Kyle.

"So I was right, you're sneaky AND agile. I totally called it! I soooooo picked the right partner" She declared.

"You should calm down. You could explode from excitement at any moment." Kyle joked. Victoria smile and started marching toward her house again.

"I'm sorry, this secret thing is just so fun! We should keep going." She said.

"Fine with me, just remember that it's your turn next." Kyle replied.

"I use my looks to get guys to do me favours, I don't know what they see in me though."

"I use my lisp as an ice breaker, saying silly sentences to said possible acquaintance."

"My mom and dad have an obsession with British royalty, I guess that's where my name comes from."

"My mom is Scottish and my dad, British"

"I broke into the school's filing room to see where you live in the student records."

"I- wait, WHAT!?" Kyle exclaimed and Victoria gave a sly grin. Don't worry the records aren't filled in yet." She said.

"So you are a stalker. Oh my DEATH, this is giving me weird Mirai Nikki flashbacks." Kyle said and pulled out his phone for some reason.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked as Kyle let out a sigh of relief and put his phone away.

"Nothing, just anime paranoia... YOU READ MY FILE!" Kyle finally snapped into reality.

"Didn't you wonder how I knew where you lived?" She asked and Kyle stayed silent.

"Well I'm making it up to you now. This is where I live." Victoria said holding her hand up to the building next to them in an attempt to get her meister to talk.

Kyle stayed silent for a while. Suddenly he grinned.

"Breaking into the filing room eh? Looks like I have pretty badass weapon partner." He said nodding in approval.

"And it would seem that my meister isn't socially awkward after all." Victoria said with a sneaky smile. They both shared in a hearty round of laughter.

"Well meister/weapon practice is at 4pm and I've decided we'll go jogging at 9am from now on. We have the whole week off from class, so no excuses" Victoria stated. Kyle smiled at her.

"We're gonna make one badass team." He replied and turned homewards while Victoria called her goodbyes.

**AN: well I hope you didn't mind the mirai nikki reference, it felt like it worked. In other news: go check out magnomax on deviantart. He's drawing my characters for me (how nice of him since I can't draw for shit XD). Well here is this week's profile then. Remember to favourite, follow and review. Also, be sure to tell your friends, family, foes, dog, 1****st**** grade teacher and the hobo on the corner of the street street about this fic. I'd appreciate it, guys (and gals) **

**Name: Soul "Eater" Evans**

**Class/title/job: Death scythe, fitness instructor and teacher **

**More details: Soul tagged along with Maka without question. Soul is now the no.2 ranked death scythe in Europe, second only to Justin Law. Soul is now teaching fighting techniques to the meisters and weapons of the academy while Maka handles the soul part. Soul prefers to scare new students and asked for a first year class.**

**Soul's side note: we get it, Maka; I'm not the best... yet. I took a liking to making the kids run around. It's fun to watch them suffer. Maka is coming. Soul out**


	5. wait, his initials say WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**AN: well now that that's out of the way. I'M SO FREAKING PROUD OF ALL OF YOU! My views and visits doubled in amount after last week's post so I'm assuming that you actually told your family, friends, foes, dog, 1****st**** grade teacher and local hobo. My week got even better when the legendary momoxtoshiro responded to a review of mine. Don't know who she is? Well let's just say that at age 19, she has 250 stories under her name, falling under 50 different series. Keep up the good work and I'll keep the chapters coming. Well before I ramble any more, here you go. I'm posting about Darkstar for the next three weeks.**

"Darkstar you know you're only supposed to enter if invited. "Stein said reaching to grab the boys shoulder. It took him a second to realize Darkstar was already past him and halfway down the hall, he had forgotten whose son he had tried to stop. "Poor kid." Stein said, lighting a cigarette.

"Wh-why didn't you. . .tell me sooner?" Darkstar asked angrily in between gasps, he had ran all the way to the academy. "We wanted to make sure he hadn't just been delayed or something, he might still show up." Kidd answered, not even remotely angry at the boy's sudden appearance in the Deathroom. "It's my dad! He doesn't get 'delayed'." Darkstar rebuked angrily. "There's a first time for everything, Darkstar, all we can do for now is wait." Kidd said calmly. This irritated Darkstar.

"How can you be so calm while my dad, one of your best friends, is missing?!" Darkstar basically shouted, wringing his hands in frustration. Kidd remained quiet, standing completely still. "Well!? Have you forgotten your friends already now that you're the big bad reaper in charge!?" Darkstar asked angrily. He knew he was being unreasonable but was too angry to care. "Don't you think I want to charge out there guns blazing? Just like you. That I don't want to find him just as badly?" Kidd asked, pain and anger flashing across his face.

Darkstar was slightly taken aback, starting to feel guilty. This wasn't the current Lord Death's fault, Darkstar was just angry at the situation. His emotions were clouding his judgment, making him pin the blame on Kidd. "S-sorry. . ." He said slowly, "this isn't your fault, Uncle Stripes." Darkstar said automatically, forgetting that Kidd was no longer just Natasha's dad like when they were little. He probably shouldn't have called the reaper by a nickname he had used for him as a child. Kidd chuckled sadly at the name.

"I can't remember the last time you called me that, kiddo." The reaper said reminiscently. "Yeah it's been a few years, hasn't it? Listen, is there any info you can give me, sir?" Darkstar asked, not getting his hopes up, he knew how his father operated.

* * *

"Darkstar. . . you know I can't tell you where his mission was, he would kill me if I gave you info that made you enter a hostile area that was even too much for him to handle. I'm sorry." Kidd said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yeah I figured he made you promise not to tell." Darkstar said, cursing his stubborn father silently. "Will you please let me know once you find something?"

"Of course, kiddo. Hey try not to worry too much, it IS Black*star after all." Kidd said smiling comfortingly as Darkstar started walking out."Yeah. . .thanks sir."

"Come on bro, this was the mission you were so excited for the other day." Natasha said to her downcast weapon. "That was before dad went missing." Darkstar said darkly, it had been three days since he spoken to Kidd and nothing new had come to light. "Look I know you're worried bro, I am too, but we can't let it influence our schoolwork." Natasha said squeezing his hand.

"Yeah. . .I guess you're right sis." Darkstar smiled, she always managed to make him feel better somehow. "I kinda forgot what we were going after. . .refresh my memory?" He asked innocently. Natasha rolled her eyes before answering, "Larsa Samuel Diggory, stationed in a small town in the Mexican desert where he sells narcotics to the inhabitants. If they can't pay off the debt they owe him he kills them and consumes the soul. He's a vile despicable monster that preys on the weak and the desperate." Natasha said heatedly. "Wait. . .his name is Larsa?" Darkstar asked, pulling a WTF-face. "That's seriously all you got from that?" She asked, face palming. "No! I also happened to notice he's a drug dealer whose initials are L.S.D." Darkstar stated, laughing loudly.

"You're something else you know that." She exclaimed exasperatedly. "Oh you love me." He said, flashing her a toothy grin. "Doesn't mean I have to like you." She said, laughing at how this changed his facial expression. "You've got a lotta mean for such a small body, how do you not explode?"

"If I could survive you for all these years I can handle anything." She said, ruffling his untidy blue hair. She could swear it was getting darker by the day, it was half getting black now, a kind of semi blue.

"I think we're about to land."Darkstar said even before the plane started its decent. "How did you just do that!? Are you holding out on me, hiding some psychic abilities or something!?" Natasha asked, her eyes widening. "Uhm no. . .the seat belt light went on." Darkstar replied, stifling his laughter. "Oh. . .right. Well that was ingenious of me." She said embarrassed, blushing slightly. It was kinda cute, Darkstar thought. "And after all that shit you gave me about not paying attention." Darkstar sniggered.

After they got off the plane they still had to go an hour by car to get to the small town in the middle of the desert. It was scorching hot outside and they dreaded the moment they had to step out of the cool, air conditioned vehicle. "Here we are, friends." The driver said in an almost cliché Mexican accent and high voice. "Thank you for the ride sir." Natasha said, paying the man. Darkstar was already halfway to the nearest building, a pub by the looks of it.

Natasha just walked in when Darkstar started shouting. "Okay who can tell me where to find a man named Larsa Samuel Diggory!?" The pub went completely silent at the name, an elderly gentleman slowly got to his feet. "You'd better be off, friends, Larsa is a dangerous man." He said, looking at Darkstar intently. "Yes we know, that's why we're here. We're from the DWMA, we've come to put a stop to him." Natasha exclaimed from behind Darkstar. The old man's eyes widened in wonder at the mention of the academy. "Oh thank Death, a weapon and meister pair here to destroy that monster." He said happily. "So can you tell us where to find him, gramps?" Darkstar asked. "Si señor, but I don't know how you're planning on getting in there."

"What do you mean, sir?" Natasha asked politely. "His compound is heavily guarded little señorita." He said, beckoning them over to a wall with a map of the area on it. He was pointing at a small grey block outside of the town's limits.

"Thanks mister." Natasha said smiling. They quickly walked out of the tavern.

"Good luck, little ones." The old man said hopefully.

**AN: haha L.S.D I just had to point out that I love that. Also, thanks to tjflex for following this story. STALKER! I'm joking. I appreciate it. Please read and review. See ya next week!**


	6. I'm an assassin, remember?

**AN: the republican has returned! How are all you people I imagine reading this doing? Senior year is getting pretty busy and I'm getting less and less time to type. The good news is that I still have a 21 chapter headstart, since I started writing this last year. But without further a due, we join Darkstar in the lovely warm Mexican desert.**

"Well, that must be it then."Natasha said, shading her eyes from the harsh Mexican sun laughing down at them. The girl seemed unfazed by the heat while Darkstar was almost sure he was dying. "How are you not burning to a crisp with all that black clothing?" He asked jealously, wiping his forehead off.

"Reaper, remember?"She said smugly, agilely jumping from her vantage point. "How does it look?"Darkstar asked, standing up. "I counted at least fifty guards walking the perimeter and about 25 more on the walls, all armed." Natasha said, Darkstar grinned. "Piece of cake." He said confidently, cracking his knuckles. "I was thinking the same thing." Natasha replied, surprising Darkstar a little. She was usually a bit more cautious than him. "So what's the plan, sis?"

"Storm the castle." She said easily. This made Darkstar smile, it was gonna be a nice change from their usual cloak and dagger approach. "Well then I leave myself in your capable hands." Darkstar said, forming in a flash of blue and red light. Natasha put the two blades into their scabbard on her back. "Ready?" She asked after checking if she had everything. "Always." His voice answered from the blades. "Okay then let's move out."

Natasha jogged lightly until they reached a large rock that stood close to the big factory like building. "Here comes a group of perimeter guards." She whispered, unsheathing the dual swords. "The twin terrors have arrived!" Darkstar said loudly from her right hand. "YAHOO!" The left one shouted as Natasha jumped from behind the boulder, running at the group of men with their automatic rifles.

The first one was incapacitated without knowing what was going on, the rest of them started firing at her. She spun the swords at an amazing rate, deflecting the bullets she couldn't dodge. They didn't stand a chance and were down in less than twenty seconds, moaning in pain. "Good job sis ,not one killed." The right blade said calmly. "Pffft yeah whatever, let's get to the real action!" The left one shouted, its edge shining red for a moment.

"Yeah yeah cool down hothead." Natasha said, scanning the wall for a spot to climb up before the next group arrived. "Oh just let me." Darkstar said impatiently, transforming back. He took back and turned his hands into blades, he started running towards the wall. He jumped and started running up the wall ,making deep crisscrossed cuts into the stone at regular intervals. After he had made enough he jumped back down, making tiny cracks where his feet hit the ground. Natasha looked stunned. "How did you. . .?"

"Assassin, remember?" Darkstar said grinning.

"He formed again, jumping into his meister's hands. It was her turn to run and she quickly made her way up the wall, using the dual swords to launch herself higher with the gashes Darkstar had made. They ran into a few more guards on the other side of the wall before heading into the building.

"Why do you think there are no guards in here?" Natasha asked quietly. "They probably thought no one could ever get through the outer defences, this Larsa dude is full of himself." Darkstar deduced, his trained mind quickly summing up a factor of his opponent's personality. They soon came to a large room with a single chair in the middle of it, a young man of about 25 sitting on it. "Well well well. . . I was wondering when the DWMA would send someone. "The man said calmly. He had shoulder length hair and was wearing a dazzlingly white suit. He appeared fairly normal except for his eyes, which Natasha thought looked unnaturally dark.

"Larsa Samuel Diggory, you have strayed from the path of humanity. I'm here to take your soul." Natasha said confidently, switching to a fighting stance with Darkstar's blades crossed in front of her face, the sharp edges gleaming. Larsa laughed loudly, the sound echoing around the empty room. "You have a big mouth little girl, care to put your money where it is?" Larsa asked, a strange smile dawning his face.

He was startlingly fast, Natasha didn't even seen him move before his foot connected with her chest. She made a small crater as she hit the wall, landing shakily back on her feet.

"Wow he's pretty fast, be careful, sis." Darkstar said, his face flashing momentarily in the broad side of the right blade. Natasha nodded before running at the young drug lord, slashing furiously at his head and body. Larsa dodged most of the attacks until one finally hit, blood spattering on the floor from the deep wound in his side. Natasha looked straight into those dark eyes, realizing that his pupils were so huge you couldn't even see his actual eye colour. This man was completely doped up, which explained why he hadn't reacted to the cut Natasha had given him.

"You can't hurt me, honey. . . I'm invincible!" He said raising his fist to hit her. She reacted instinctively, blocking with Darkstar. There was a strange noise and Natasha watched in horror as the man continued his swing, not even flinching as the blade split his entire arm all the way up to his elbow in two. They both stood completely still, the only sound that of dripping blood. This silence did not last long as the man started screaming, a terrible inhuman sound, animalistic in its pain. The drugs did not dull everything it seemed.

"Natasha, now!" The voice in her left hand shouted. Natasha swung her arm in an arch at the wailing man who was trying to dislodge the other blade where it had wedged in the bone. "You disgust me." Natasha said as his neck parted from his body, both already dissolving until only the red kishin egg soul was left floating about. Darkstar's arm came out of the right blade, grabbing and pulling the soul into the sword. Darkstar changed back to his tall blue haired self, his purple eyes shining in victory.

"That's what? Our tenth kishin soul?" He asked, adjusting his clothes. They looked somewhat similar to his father's old outfit.

"Yep,we're getting there."Natasha said smiling at him.

"Now let's get out of this dump."Darkstar said, putting his arm over her shoulders as they walked out of the place.

**AN: and that was this week's chapter. Don't worry, after next week's chapter, I'm posting some long ones again. Please continue recommending this to people and review. It doesn't have to be critique, just let me know what you think. The republican out!**


	7. wanna race?

**AN: Well firstly, I do not own Soul Eater. Good! Now that we have that out of the way, Sup people who don't exist, but whom I imagine actually reads my fic? I'm pretty excited since Kylemcg (the original writer of the Darkstar part of the fic) is coming back from the university this weekend. Gonna be awesome to see him again. Apart from that, I'd just like to thank CrossoverLover2013 for favouriting the fic... even though it's not a crossover. But before I ramble anymore, Enjoy!**

"We did it! We did it!" Victoria cheered with joy as they perfected the last move on the list. "We didn't even have to pull an all nighter." Kyle added relieved. "Speaking of which, it's getting pretty late... listen, my parents aren't exactly around at the moment and it gets pretty boring when alone at home. So I decided that you're sleeping over so we can go to school together." Victoria said, not giving Kyle a choice in the matter.

"Yeah there is no way my parents would allow this." Kyle said, looking a little disappointed. "No worries, I already arranged with them." Victoria said. "How did you manage to convince them?" Kyle asked dumbfounded. "It wasn't that hard, actually I asked your dad this morning before we went jogging. He was like 'sure, have fun' with this creepy smile." Victoria said while thinking back.

Kyle had a mini heart attack but quickly recovered after he saw that she didn't comprehend what his father implied. "Well the shower is down the hall to the right while your room is to the left." Victoria said after she basically dragged Kyle down the hall after handing him a towel and some of his clothes that he couldn't remember bringing.

"Wait, why do you have-" Kyle started, but didn't get the chance to finish the question before Victoria answered "Your mom came storming at me with a bag of clothes almost milliseconds after your dad said yes. She didn't say much though." She said. "Ah, good 'ol mom." Kyle sighed.

Victoria fell quiet for a short while and just gave an absent "yeah" in acknowledgement to what he said. "Hey, you okay?" Kyle asked, worried that he said something wrong. She seemed to snap out of it and her warm smile took place on her face once more. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Now hurry and don't use all the warm water. Also, we're gonna watch a movie before bed." she told him. Kyle did as he was ordered and finished quickly. Victoria took nearly four times as long to finish, so Kyle made popcorn for them while he waited.

Kyle was watching the hunger games for the first time and couldn't take his eyes off of the screen. When the movie was over, he saw that Victoria had fallen asleep. Kyle smiled at his sleeping weapon and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to her bedroom.

As he finished tucking her in, she mumbled a sleepy "thank you" to Kyle. "Comfy?" Kyle asked. Victoria just nodded. Kyle took this as his cue to leave and started making his way for the door when he felt a tug at his shirt. "Just wait a second." She mumbled, still in that sleepy tone. Kyle looked at her "what's up? You okay?" he asked. "I'm fine, I just wanted to say we should try our best tomorrow." She yawned. Kyle smiled at his semi-asleep weapon "Sure thing. May the odds be ever in our favour. Sweet dreams, Victoria." He answered as he turned to make his way towards his room. As he reached the doorway, he turned to take one last look at his weapon. What he saw on her sleeping face was a look of pure innocence, which added to her cute factor. "Well I can officially call myself the luckiest meister on the planet." Kyle said to himself as he climbed into his bed.

* * *

"So today is the day. Benjamin, are you feeling nervous?" Neil asked, being the talkative one for a change. "No, not really." Benjamin answered in-between bites from his third bowl of porridge for the morning. "Well if you're not nervous, you certainly are hungry." Thomas said, looking up from some comic book he found in the attic.

"I'm glad to see you're still with us, Thomas." Benjamin remarked. "I judged a book by its cover. This comic is boring." Thomas said. Before Benjamin or Neil could stop him, he tore up the first ever issue of Superman. Benjamin and Neil just face faulted while Thomas still had no idea what he did. "Did I just screw up?" he asked. "You just tore up a 76 year old comic book. The fact that it was in pristine condition, meant that we could have made a small fortune off of it if we sold it to the right buyer." Benjamin answered.

Thomas freaked out and started trying to piece the comic together. "What have I done!?" Thomas yelled. "Well, like we just told you, you tore up a comic more than 70 years old." Neil answered as he watched Thomas search for more pieces of the comic on the ground. "I WAS BEING RHETORICAL!" Thomas shouted at his laughing twin.

Benjamin was on the floor, crying from laughter. "I can't... I can't... I just can't." He gasped between the laughter, struggling to speak or breathe. Thomas, meanwhile moved to a corner and cried into the remains of the comic. "Why...?" he sobbed as the other two started to calm down.

"It's okay, Thomas. I hear if we make top 3 in the class, there is a special prize given to us by the academy." Benjamin said as he tried to cheer him up. "Yeah, let's go to the academy and get that prize already." Neil said while leading Thomas towards the door. "You two go ahead. I think I'm gonna wear my jacket today, it's still in my room though." Benjamin called after them as they went outside. Neil just replied with a quick "okay" as they reached the sidewalk.

Benjamin went back to the room and quickly threw on his favourite jacket but instead of going towards the door, he went for his bed. Benjamin lifted up his mattress to reveal a picture of a young couple holding a laughing black haired boy of two. Benjamin's eyes started welling up in tears as he put the photo back. "I will make you proud, mom and dad, I will find it." He said before dropping the mattress back in place.

"Hey Benjamin, hurry up! Thomas is finally starting to cheer up." Neil called from outside. Benjamin instantly smiled again as he left to join his weapons on the sidewalk. "Today we kick ass." He said, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets and calmly making his way towards the academy, a weapon on either side of him. "Agreed." The twins said in unison.

* * *

**Keira, your father and I had to leave early to prepare the coliseum for the trials today. I'm sure that you'll be on time since we don't live that far away from the academy. It's gonna be a long day so be sure to pack food for you and Alex. Good luck dear!**

**-Mom**

Keira put down the letter and decided to have some breakfast while waiting for Alex. She was still busy with her toast and eggs when Alex had burst into the house without bothering to knock. There was a yelp followed by a thud and eggs flying in every direction as Keira fell out of her chair. "You are just too easy to scare." Alex said as he watched his snowy haired meister get up and dust herself off.

"It's because you're so freaking loud." Keira retorted irately. "Pffffft. Whatever. Finish what's left of your breakfast so we can get going." Alex said, handing Keira her plate with almost nothing left on it. "It's okay, I'm full anyway. Just help me clean up this mess." Keira said, grabbing a mop. Alex acted as if he didn't hear the request and started a conversation instead. "So how do you think the trials will go?" he asked.

Keira had already finished cleaning and started packing away by the time she replied with a short "beats me". Alex was still wondering how she managed to clean up so fast when Keira started dragging him towards the door. "C'mon, we don't wanna be late, not today." She rushed

They started making their way toward the academy when snow started falling. "It's the end of winter and it's still snowing... Gees, this is a pain." Alex said as he pulled his rarely worn coat tighter around him. Keira calmly looked up at the snow falling from the sky and shrugged nonchalantly while starting to walk at a slightly faster pace. "We could see it as a sign of good luck, you know, white snow matches the white hair." She said as she pointed at her hair.

"HOLY COW! You're right!" Alex exclaimed. "Although you could also be a Christmas decoration with the red and green eyes." He joked. The statement was rewarded with a snowball to the face. Keira stood angrily in front of Alex, who was wiping snow from his face. "It would've been a dictionary, but I need you today." Keira huffed before turning around and continuing towards the academy.

"Lucky me." Alex said as he caught up with the almost jogging Keira. "Wanna Race the last bit?" Keira asked after the academy with a structure similar to the one in death city came into view. "Bring it." Alex said as the two of them started sprinting towards the academy. Alex was making sure his meister kept up with him when he noticed Benjamin and the Hawk twins to their left and Kyle and Victoria to their right. It had somehow turned into a race between the three teams.

The seven of them basically dived for the doors but ended up in a heap in the hallway. They all started laughing, receiving a few strange stares from the other students. Benjamin was the first to get up and started to help the others up. "Thanks for the race, good luck today." He told them as he started walking away in his own direction. "GAME ON, PRETTY BOY." Alex called after him as he and Keira started taking a different route. "Don't think it's gonna be an easy fight! You hear me?" Victoria called as she and Kyle went the way the other two teams hadn't chosen. She turned to Kyle with a serious look on her face. "These guys mean business." She said.

* * *

**DWMA teacher profile:**

**Name: Justin Law**

**Class/Title: *Death scythe**

** *Teacher**

**More Details: Due to excessive use of his earphones, Justin is now effectively deaf and has to use a hearing aid. Justin helps out where he is needed, mostly with discipline. Since Justin became a Death scythe at a very young age he is the perfect role model for Soul. Soul doesn't seem to like him though. I wonder wh- HE READ MY NOTES! I should have paged back sooner! Soul, you have some explaining to do later tonight and don't even think about acting like you haven't read this. I know you have...**

**Soul's side note: Shit! This is so not cool! Well it would seem like this is my last side note. My only parting wish is that my lovely wife will read this and know that I love her. Soul out.**

* * *

**AN: This is the part where I'm an ass and go back to Darkstar next week. The fight chapter (which I think is pretty damn epic if I do say so myself) will be posted the week after that. That's about when things get going in Call of the crow. So yeah, look forward to longer chapters and until then, PLEASE review. The Republican out!**


	8. Rogue feathers?

**AN: The republican hath returned! Happy singles awareness day guys! Keep in mind the single people on your travels today. Remember, together we can overcome being single. No, literally, you can't be unsingle without someone else helping... wait, I lost my train of thought. OH YEAH! Hope you enjoy the chapter and stuff.**

* * *

"No. . .no. . .get away, GET AWAY!" Darkstar screamed at the top of his lungs, the blankets soaked with perspiration. His breathing was just going back to its normal pace when he noticed his room. The pillows and mattress were destroyed, feathers everywhere. Darkstar looked down to see his hands were in their weapon form. **What WAS that?** Darkstar thought, remembering the strange dream. "Could it have been-" His thought was cut short as the door flew off its hinges with a loud bang.

"Prepare to die you sonsabitches!" Natasha shouted, two spoons in her hands and her face still full of sleep. A feather fell from the fan before being impaled into the wall inches from his face. "Where are they!?" She asked, spinning around to look into all the corners of the tiny room. When he didn't respond she walked over to the bed, visibly relaxing but stopped when she saw the huge gashes in the bed. "You did all this?" She asked, less surprised than he thought she should have been. "Uhm... maybe." He replied sheepishly, looking down.

"Nightmares?" She asked. "Yeah..." Darkstar said, embarrassed and angry at himself. He almost expected her to laugh or call him a baby. As usual she surprised him by pulling him closer and hugging him tightly. "You wanna talk about it, bro?" She asked cautiously. "No it wasn't anything serious, sis, one of those naked at school dreams." He lied with a grin, not wanting her to worry. "Okay, but you know I'm always here if you change your mind." She said, not mentioning his obvious deception. "Yeah I know, sis, thanks. If I ever need to talk or take down any rogue feathers you'll be the first person I go to." He chuckled, pulling the spoon from the wall. "Uhm...sorry about that." She said, blushing slightly.

"Get back to bed, sis, we have an important lesson with Stein tomorrow." Darkstar ordered, hugging her again. "Okay, goonigh bwo." She said yawning before walking out of his room, her feet sliding tiredly. "Sowwy abou your door."

"Haha it's okay, I'll fix it tomorrow." He yelled after her.

* * *

"Okay, settle down class, who can tell me what soul resonance is?" Stein asked. Several hands shot up, only the gang's row remained still. The row consisted of Darkstar, Natasha, Jay, Christie, Michael and Joey. They all knew about resonating, so they left the first part of the lesson to the rest of the class. The lesson seemed to crawl on forever.

"Okay, enough theoretical work, time for a practical demonstration." Stein finally said, putting down his chalk. The other students started muttering quietly, some of them had never even heard of soul resonance never mind attempted it before today. Darkstar and the gang perked up at these words however, Jay cracking the bones in his neck loudly. "I wish you would stop doing that, man." Joey said with a shudder. "Ah it seems mister's Valentine and Cleaver has volunteered to go first." Stein said.

"With pleasure!" Joey said, jumping up excitedly. "Ugh, nice one, Joey." Michael said limply. He preferred remaining anonymous. "Oh just get down here and change into weapon form!" Joey called from the front. Michael did as he was asked and soon Joey was standing with a long black-handled sledge hammer resting in his hands. "Ready when you are, man." Michael said. Joey glanced at Stein who nodded his approval, giving Joey the go-ahead. "Okay let's do this!" Joey yelled.

"Soul resonance!" They yelled in unison.

Some of the meisters gasped as they saw the pair's soul area expanding, the weapons however only saw the physical changes the hammer was experiencing. "Impact mode!" Joey screamed. The hammer glowed brightly as its staff grew longer, its head tripling in size. "Very good you two, A's for both of you." Stein said monotonously. "Anyone else want to try?" He added as Joey broke the resonance.

Natasha started getting up but Stein stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Not you two, I'd like the class to still be standing afterwards. We'll go outside when the rest of the class is done so you guys can get grades as well." He drawled. Natasha sat back down embarrassed at her dismissal, but the other students just stared in wonder at the girl and her mysterious weapon. "How about Jay and Christie? You have good control so the class should be safe." Stein said, sounding unsure. "Did he say SHOULD be?" A random voice in the back of the class asked. "This should be interesting." Darkstar said sitting up, he had been pretty vacant from the lesson so far.

"Fiiiiiinnneee..." Jay said making his way down with Christie. She was a shy girl and quickly transformed to hide the blush creeping up her face. "Ready, babe?" Jay whispered so only she would hear. "Uh-huh." She replied nervously. Jay opened the satchel that was his girlfriend to see what random ranged weapon Christie's soul would construct this time. He pulled out two tiny metal stars from its depths, smiling because he was familiar with shurikens. "Let's go soul resonance!" He yelled throwing one of the small stars. After leaving his hand it split into at least thirty more stars, imbedding themselves in the walls and some even cutting off strands of hairs. The students freaked out but were soon silenced by a loud voice.

"Damn it! I was hoping for something else, I've seen your shuriken soul resonance before. What a rip-off, Jay!" Darkstar shouted angrily at his friend. The other students seemed amazed that Darkstar would scream something like that to someone who still held another star in his hand, while resonating. Some of the less intelligent girls actually seemed impressed, mistaking Darkstar's arrogance and stupidity for bravery. Darkstar didn't even acknowledge their loving looks, only staring at Jay as if he had robbed him of something.

"Aaaanyway..." Stein interrupted the stare down. "The rest of the class shall also now attempt resonance, don't worry if you can't at the moment. It won't affect your grade just yet." Stein explained, pointing at a pair in the front row. "You first."

Slowly, one by one, the pairs came down to attempt resonance. Half of the class had tried and failed to resonate when the bell signalled the end of the lesson. "We'll carry on tomorrow, class, hopefully with some better results." Stein said walking out. Darkstar remained seated while his friends started packing up. "See you guys later, I've got a lesson for bladed weapons here now." He said, looking rather bored. "Okay cool see ya, bro." Natasha said, following the rest out of the class.

He had a feeling it was gonna be a VERY long day.

* * *

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Appearances:**

**Natasha Grim- **_**Female, short, curvaceous. Dark black hair with three distinct white lines running down on the left, right and back of her head. Eyes are same golden-auburn colour as the father which suggests dominant gene from Reaper genealogy. Skin tone is suspected to be from the mother as it is quite darker than that of the father's, mother could be of Caribbean decent. Is suspiciously symmetrical in all ways imaginable (this apparently is a great source of jealousy for her father).**_

_**P.S. Well endowed according to general consensus.**_

* * *

**AN: well since it's Valentine's day, let me know who you ship in a review (pretty please, I NEED reviews.). Secondly, a challenge: 7 OC's in this story are based on actual people, 5 are not. See if you can figure out which of them are real and which aren't. Lastly, thanks to Clara Firrgo for favouriting and following the story. She made some recommendations on how to improve on the story. So if the story sucks, you know who to blame. I joke! I actually planned on doing most of the things. Oh well, The republican out! **


	9. wait, is he FLOATING?

**AN: hellooooooo all of you guys and gals! The story seems to be snowballing by gaining more and more favourites and follows (unfortunately, no reviews TT_TT) on that note: thanks to Negumi-chan for the fav and follow. Finally, I am posting probably one of my absolute favourite chapters asdfghjkl! I'm so freaking excited in having you read this extra awesome, extra long(to my standard) chapter. Enjoy**

The students started taking their seats and the class steadily filled up. Everyone seemed to be discussing the trials that awaited them during the day.

"Alright, class, listen up!" Soul shouted to get the class to quiet down. He was standing at the front of the class. Unlike the first day, Soul shared the front of the class with five other people. Benjamin immediately started analyzing the people in front. He had barely started when he freaked out over who he saw. He was completely rattled and couldn't stop staring at the priest in front of the class. "It can't be him..." he said to himself. "Benjamin, you ok?" Thomas asked.

"I can't believe he's here." Benjamin continued, effectively ignoring the question. "Oh. He's just having a fanboy moment..." Neil said. "Now that I have your attention, I feel that you should know a few things; even though your position in the tournament determines your rank, you will still be judged on your skills so don't hold back. Here to help me evaluate your skills are 5 other staff members." Soul explained. He turned towards the staff, "from right to left we have Justin Law." Soul said, confirming Benjamin's suspicions. He had to hide his excitement as he stared at the priest who looked exactly like the pictures, except for the earphones being replaced with hearing aids.

"Justin will be working with weapons without partners. He'll also handle detention." Soul said to Benjamin's disappointment. Soul introduced Maka next. She was wearing an office version of her trademark school outfit and developed substantially since 18 years ago. "Maka will be teaching anything to do with the soul like resonance, soul perception and using it as a weapon if you have the aptitude." Next was Angela.

Angela seemed different. She grew (her clothes didn't) to the size and build of a 22 year old in a week. "You know what Angela will be giving. She actually looks like this, but we make her look younger so she doesn't distract the students." Soul said. "Try and touch her, even think about it and I will make sure to find the most gruesome way for you to die." The next teacher to be introduced hastily added. "Yes, Mifune, I was going to warn them, just give me a chance. Anyways, Mifune will handle meister without weapon combat." Soul said, annoyed that his spotlight was stolen momentarily.

Soul finished his introduction with the pink haired figure at the end. "This is Crona. If you feel that you're going insane, Crona is definitely the... uhm... person to go see." He said, still not sure about Crona's gender. Crona didn't change much over the past 18 years. The biggest difference is the posture, which seems a little more confident. "Hello, Ragnarok and I can always help you deal with whatever it is you need to deal with so don't be shy..." Crona said.

"Lastly, there's me. I handle weapon/meister training." Soul said, bowing as he introduced himself. "Now that the introductions are sorted, welcome to your second first day of school. I need you to follow us to the coliseum where Maka will explain the rules." He continued.

The class stood up and followed the teachers through the maze of hallways in the giant academy. When they made what felt like the hundredth turn around some corner, they came face to face with two large double doors. As Soul pushed them open, the class was greeted with the sight of a coliseum similar to the one in Rome. Upon entering, Maka called at them from a booth higher up in the stands. "Can everyone hear me!?" Soul retaliated with a megaphone that seemed to be produced out of thin air "YES!"

"Good. The rules are simple; you fight until you or your opponent is declared unfit to continue or either of you forfeits. The winners move on to the next round while losers face off for lower positions. Finally, matches will only be spectated from semi-finals. This is so we can see how quickly a student can adapt. Give it all you've got and have fun!" Maka shouted down. The other teachers joined her and only Soul remained with the students.

"Alright guys, follow me to the dung- uh waiting rooms. When your fight is next, you will be called out by one of the teachers I introduced or by me. We'll be looking for traits we can work with, so don't hold back. That won't be cool at all."

With that, Soul turned around and left them alone in a room filled with stress induced silence. Benjamin was leaning against the wall, still looking surprised. "I can't believe THE Justin Law is here. The guy is a legend. It sucks that I can't train with him." Benjamin sulked. "You can obsess over him later, we need you to focus now." Thomas said. "Good point. I think I should meditate." Benjamin said and proceeded to do so.

* * *

"Hey! I can sense a soul expanding rapidly from downstairs. There seems to be a pretty powerful meister down there." Maka said, looking at Soul. "Any others?" Soul asked. "Well I found Keira's soul and another promising soul. The rest aren't exactly anything to speak of yet." Maka replied.

* * *

"Kyle! I'm freaking out man!" Victoria yelled as she shook Kyle by the collar. "Hey, calm down. We did pretty good during training. What happens, happens." He reassured her. "You're probably right." She replied, sighing. "That's better. Besides, look at the competition, we have n- HOLY COW! That Benjamin guy is floating! Is he meditating!? Oh Death, we are screwed." Kyle yelled. "Let's just hope we don't face him early on." Victoria said, her turn to reassure Kyle.

* * *

"Hey! My soul perception skills are improving." Keira said to a clearly bored Alex, who was switching his arm between weapon and blade form. "Whatever. When do we fight?" he asked. He was answered immediately as Soul called out the names of the first two meisters and their weapons.

The room started to quiet down as less and less meisters returned to the room (Meisters who lost were moved to another room) and the tension became more and more. When only four teams were left, Soul entered the room. "Firstly, congratulations on making it to the semi-finals, three of you actually doing it undefeated and one of you coming back after an early loss but good wins after that. Unfortunately, only three of you will make it and be chosen for the elite team and receive the perks that come with it. Benjamin, Keira, Kyle and Richard, I wanna wish you all good luck. Give it your all and no dirty tricks. From this point on, you can watch the matches to analyze your opponent. First up is Keira vs. Kyle."

Richard (the kid who made a scene over Angela) and Benjamin, both with weapons in tow left for the stands while Keira, Alex, Kyle and Victoria made their way towards the arena. Upon stepping out into the open, they were greeted by the entire Academy instead of just their class. "Okay, I'm gonna be the referee for the next four matches. I think Soul has done enough for the day." Maka said. "The rules changed for the semi-finals and finals. A referee can end a match at any time if there is a definite winner, if you lose your weapon, you must fight without him or her. And in case of a draw, a condition will be decided by the referee. That should be all you need to know. Shake hands and get ready to fight."

Benjamin took full opportunity to spectate and sum up his opponent for the finals since he knew his only competition was busy facing off against each other. Kyle shook hands with Keira and Victoria Shook with Alex, he held on a little too long and she had to pull her hand away.

The meisters took their, now in weapon form, partners and moved to opposite sides of the coliseum. The stare down had started and all traces of friendliness vanished from their faces. "Begin!" Maka shouted. A roar of approval rippled through the coliseum due to the order.

Kyle reacted immediately and sprinted towards Keira. Keira blinked and Kyle was gone. She looked up to see him above her somehow with his ninjato ready to strike. She lifted her scythe in the nick of time to block the blow and push him back. She retaliated with a swing of her scythe, but Kyle ducked and kicked her feet out from under her. He brought his heel down and it landed where her face was mere milliseconds ago. Keira was back on her feet and struggling to keep up. "Watch out, this guy is fast." Alex said, his image appearing in the rather plain looking blade of his scythe form. "Really? I didn't notice" Keira remarked sarcastically. Kyle started kicking up dust and disappeared under its cover.

Keira was confused and didn't know where he went. Kyle stood behind her and started running forward to deliver the finishing blow. Maka was about to stop the match when Kyle tripped over his untied shoelace, falling right behind Keira with a thud. A confused Keira spinned around after she heard the noise and saw the ninja lying, unimpressively, on his face. She took full opportunity and was declared the winner of the match moments later.

* * *

"Ugh... my aching head." Kyle mumbled as he came to his senses. He looked up, straight into those piercing green eyes of his weapon. "Did I win?" he asked with a goofy smile, obviously still dazed. Victoria giggled "No, silly. You tripped and fell over after you stepped on your shoelace. After that, Keira kicked you in the face." She replied while putting some disinfectant on a cotton bud. "I screwed up, didn't I?" he asked. "Yep, but we just have to get third. Now hold still while I clean this wound on your mouth." She said. She carefully dabbed at the corner of his mouth before her face lighted up. "At least we don't have to go against Benjamin now." She said happily. Kyle nodded in agreement "Yeah, I mean the guy can FLOAT!"

Keira and Alex walked in to check on Kyle. "Hey, I'm sorry about the kick. I got a little... excited." Keira said. "It's okay. How long was I out?" Kyle asked. "10 minutes... give or take. But the other semi-final is about to begin. You should come watch." Keira said. "Yeah, I'm willing to put money on Benjamin slaughtering that annoying Richard kid. I mean Richard is the only one who lost a match" Alex added in.

"Sure thing." Kyle said. He got up and stretched his limbs and followed the others to the stands. The four of them took their seats just as Maka finished explaining the rules. The players shook and Benjamin started making his way towards his side, the twins in gauntlet form, covering his arms from fingertips to the elbows. "Let's do this, guys" he said. "You know, I can make this easy for you, you can just give up so I don't hurt you." Richard called. "You wish." Benjamin laughed.

Maka gave the signal for them to begin but Richard still kept talking. "You know, I'm pretty surprised you made it this far, you look like a chump." Richard said, playing with his mace and walking closer. "Looks can be deceiving." Benjamin shot back. "Oh really? We should hope so. I mean you look like your mom did the nasty with a dog and you were the result." Richard said with a disgusting smile on his face. "What did you just say to me?" Benjamin asked, his teeth clenched together. "Uh-oh." The twins said in unison, their images appearing on the gauntlets.

The crowd started chanting "FIGHT!" over and over again, but neither of the two cared. "You heard me. Personally, I think your parents should be stabbed to death with rusty nails for raising an abomination like you." Richard said while growing in confidence. The two walked closer to each other all the while and were only a few steps away from each other. "I've had enough." Benjamin said while taking off his gauntlets and throwing them aside. "Awww baby gonna cr-" Richard started, but couldn't finish the sentence due to Benjamin's fist hitting his face. Richard flew back and hit the wall on the far end of the coliseum before dropping to the floor like a ragdoll. The crowd was left in a shocked silence before Maka finally spoke up. "And with that brutal display of strength, Benjamin wins. Can I get a nurse over here?"

The coliseum erupted in cheers. Benjamin looked like he wanted to go for round two with the unconscious body, but the twins were holding him back and trying to calm him down. Thomas seemed to say something that did the trick. He took a deep breath and turned the other way instead. Keira sat in the stands, shocked by what she just witnessed. She started devising plans on how to take him on when Alex asked the question bothering her. "How do we beat THAT!?" "Well with one punch, we don't really have much to work with..." Keira replied

"We will be taking a short break before the third and fourth place fight begins. Kyle Haines, please report to the waiting room. We will be with you shortly." Soul announced from the teachers booth with his megaphone. "Good luck." Kyle said to Keira and Alex before he and Victoria Left.

* * *

"His soul basically engulfed the coliseum! I can't remember the last time I saw a soul that big." Maka exclaimed. "It's a shame Professor Stein isn't here to teach him. He's a much better teacher than I am." She continued. Soul stood up from his seat and walked towards the balcony to get a better view of the damage from the last fight. The wall Richard crashed into had crumbled to pieces since Richard was carried away. "You know, Maka, something tells me all he needs is a nudge in the right direction more than a teacher." He said. Justin entered the room and the rest of the teachers looked at him, awaiting the result on Richard. "This soldier of our wonderful Lord Death has cracked his skull, broke his nose and picked up a serious concussion. Memory loss is a possibility." He reported.

"Memory loss? I should be able to help him deal with that and finally get over it." Crona said. Ragnarok appeared behind Crona's back with a happy smile on his face. "This is just perfect. I was getting bored of laughing at your usual patients." He said.

"Well this is not cool at all. Well we should congratulate Kyle and Victoria on being the final members to join the elite team. Looks like Victoria chose the right meister after all." Soul said. He and the other teachers left the booth, making their way towards the waiting room, where a nervous ninja and his fiery haired weapon were waiting.

* * *

They were both busy distracting themselves with small tasks as not to think about the next battle. Kyle checked for the fifteenth time if his shoelaces were tied while Victoria merely observed his movements. "You know, I'm not mad at you. I honestly wouldn't have wanted you to go against Benjamin. I mean just look what he did to Richard without his weapons." She said. "You're right. I think that's why we're here. There is no way he can fight after that." Kyle replied.

"You guessed it. Your opponent is unfit to fight and thereby forfeits. Welcome to the elites, Mister Haines and Miss West." Soul said while the other teachers stood behind him. Handshakes were given and Victoria attacked/hugged Kyle. "Can't... Breathe." He managed to get out. "Oh, sorry" Victoria apologised after releasing him. Soul laughed at the two of them. "Well, when you two lovebirds are done, go wait in the dugout in the coliseum, the introduction of the new elites is right after the match. We'll be in the teacher's booth right upstairs if you need us." He said. They both replied by turning bright red and managing only nods.

By the time the two of them entered the dugout, Keira and Benjamin were both already on the field with their partners in weapon form. "The rules haven't changed, would you like to hear them again?" Maka asked. Both of them shook their heads. "In that case, let the battle begin!" she announced.

Keira didn't give Benjamin time to act. She kept swinging at him so he couldn't get a chance to attack. Benjamin was easily dodging all her slashes, but couldn't find an opening in her defence. He was getting tired when he got an idea. Keira swinged her scythe at him again, but Benjamin grabbed the blade. He started to swing Keira around with her own scythe and she ended up against the nearest wall, Alex still in her hand somehow.

"Dammit! His gauntlets make it possible for him to grab onto me!" Alex said. "He won't budge, there is only one thing left to do." Keira replied. "Let's go soul resonance!" they shouted. Alex changed into the familiar witch hunter form. Gasps came from the seats in the coliseum and even Benjamin seemed impressed. "Soul, did you know your daughter could do that?" Justin asked. "No. And by the looks of it, Maka didn't either, you can see her jaw hanging from here." Soul replied, clearly a little shaken up.

"It seems your daughter trains much harder than you give her credit for." Mifune added. Meanwhile, Benjamin was looking at Keira. "Hey guys, we should give that a shot." He said to the twins. "Right." They replied. "Soul resonance!" the three of them shouted. Benjamin focused and matched his wavelength with the twins' extremely similar wavelengths.

The claws covering his fingers disappeared and were replaced with three blades protruding from between the knuckles on both hands instead. They kept on growing until they reached the length of his forearms. "Six blade slayer mode. Yeah, I like that name." He said. "He's good." Alex said as even more gasps came from the seats. "This is crazy! They can already resonate!? What are they feeding the kids these days!?" Soul shouted, completely losing his cool now.

"Looks like the only option we have is to go all out and hope we win." Keira said. Alex laughed. "Are you reading my mind?" he asked. "Hey! Let's finish this!" Benjamin called. Keira smiled and they both charged at each other

"Witch slayer!"

"THIS NOOB IS GOING DOWN!"

"Blades of vengeance!"

"The rest is all you, Benjamin..."

The two forces met and the coliseum started trembling. They seemed to be in a deadlock after the collision and neither looked like giving in. A crack started forming between them and split the coliseum's battlefield in half as it progressed. The spectators were busy staring at the crack when an explosion sounded from where the two meisters were clashing skills.

As the smoke cleared, Benjamin and Keira were on their knees, struggling to get up. Both had somehow lost their weapons in the blast and started limping towards each other. The gap between them narrowed down to two steps when Keira dropped to the floor, followed by Benjamin half a second later. "The winner of this exciting match, by half a second is BENJAMIN HILLS!" Maka announced.

The twins were at Benjamin's side, trying to wake him up while Kyle and Victoria assisted Alex with Keira. Both were revived with smelling salts in the end. Benjamin got up with some help from the twins and limped over towards Keira. "That was a badass fight. I'm looking forward to working with you, Miss Albarn." He said, shaking her hand. He turned to Kyle "Same goes to you, Kyle. With speed like that, we'd always have the upper hand on our foe." He said, shaking his hand.

"Well we have our elites. Maka, you may have the honor of announcing them to the academy." Soul said, handing Maka his megaphone ceremoniously. Maka nodded. "Students of the DWMA Europe, I give you your newest elites: the head of the group is Benjamin Hills, Intelligence is Keira Albarn and recon is Kyle Haines. Through analysis, these positions were found most fitting to them. As the older students know, the elites have access to an apartment on the academy grounds. They also get first pick on missions before anyone else. However, being an elite means advanced classes are mandatory and you need to attend at least one a week. Now let's hear it for our newest elites!" The introduction of the new elites was greeted with a deafening roar from the students and a standing ovation.

Benjamin, Keira, Kyle and their weapons were soaking it all in when Benjamin decided to make his first decree as team leader. "Alright, team, listen up: we are gonna make history."

* * *

**DWMA profile:**

**Name: Keira Albarn**

**Class/Title: *Student**

***3rd generation scythe meister (1star)/Weapon**

**More details: Keira is the daughter of Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans. Keira was born before her Parents had gotten married and even though Soul loves joking about it, she wasn't the only reason that they had gotten married. Keira inherited her Father's white hair and musical talent while she inherited her mother's meister and weapon abilities. She has both her parents' eyes, one green and one red, and on rare occasions, a sharp toothed grin similar to her Father's. Keira is still young and with much room for development.**

**Soul's side notes: I have no idea how, but I convinced Maka to let me keep writing my notes, because she says it brings up more than one opinion and gets me more involved in this school stuff... or something like that. Anyway this note thing has grown on me. As for Keira she's a musical prodigy having mastered the piano and is now focusing on the violin. She also doesn't realize that she has weapon powers yet(We'll tell her when we think sh can handle it). Lastly, not to sound like my overbearing father-in-law, but I will personally see to it that the punk who even touches my baby girl will face a slow and painful death... Soul out.**

**PS. Maka went a little personal in that one, adding descriptive things of only this student. Shame on you Maka. That is all.**

* * *

**AN: I poured my heart and soul into this, so please don't tell me it sucked. Just kidding, let me know what you guys thought about this chap. Lastly: I do not own Soul Eater, I merely own my OC's and the ones Kylemcg bestowed upon me. The republican out!**


	10. So, do you want your grade?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

**A/N: well this week's been pretty hard. 12****th**** grade is no joke. [insert some sort of joke or funny remark here for reader's enjoyment] well enjoy. **

"Okay that's everybody, excluding Darkstar and Natasha of course." Stein said, marking something off on a clipboard. "Shall we go outside so you guys can get a grade?" He asked rhetorically, walking out the room. The class followed sceptically, sure that the professor was just over exaggerating about all this. As they came to the small wooded area inside the academy grounds Stein, started slowing down until finally stopping in a clearing. "Okay the rest of you pay attention, you will most likely never see another weapon and meister pair like these two again."

Natasha took a few steps away from the group, Darkstar already in her hands. "You sure you wanna do this?" Darkstar asked quietly so only she could hear. He knew resonating with him was difficult and took a lot out of her. This was partly because his soul was unique in the sense that it seemed to be half like his father's soul and half like his mother's. Not a hybrid of theirs but two separate halves that seemed to be glued together, this meant it was like resonating with two different people. It also influenced his personality on occasion, sometimes making him seem more like his father than his mother and vice versa.

"Pffft what's so special about them?" A boy with glasses asked from the back of the group. Stein looked at him as if he had asked why legs were useful. "You don't know who these two are?" He asked the annoying boy. "This is the daughter of Death the Kid and the son of three star meister Black*star and late Deathscythe, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Stein explained not waiting for an answer. He had not seen Natasha signalling and pulling faces that told him to stop talking, he had just blown their cover. A few of the boys whistled at the young reaper, seeing her in a new light. The other girls huffed angrily because of the new competition. Darkstar was glad he was unnoticed so far.

"Thanks soooo much, sir." Natasha said sarcastically, grinding her teeth together. "They would have noticed once you guys resonated anyway, you don't exactly hide the whole Reaper thing very well." He said, unfazed by the fuming girl. "So get on with it before I fail you, I left my cigarettes in the class." He added impatiently. Darkstar was actually glad that she was a little angry, it would help her focus on resonating. He also had a feeling that Stein knew this, he may be crazy but the man remains a genius. "Sis, let's just get it over with."

"Soul resonance!" They shouted together.

Half of the class gasped loudly, the meisters most likely, some even stifling screams as Natasha's soul expanded. They passed through it as it filled the entire clearing, the trees on the edge starting to sway in a wind that had not blown a few seconds before. Tiny black, skull shaped soul constructs snaked and zipped around in the sphere, its three lines running overhead. "Execution mode! Soul edge multiplication attack!" She shouted as the blades grew in size, she swung the glowing swords away from the group. Five large trees fell as the glow that the swords had released passed through them. "That wasn't so impressive." The annoying boy piped up smugly as Natasha ended the resonance, a bit shaky in the legs. His words were barely out when it seemed as if the entire forest behind the first five trees began to topple.

"Well at least you controlled it to some degree while expelling so much power, must have been quite difficult for you, A+." He said, writing it down and looking slightly smug as the boy's eyes grew huge. "Some of you couldn't even detect your partner's soul." Stein added and the boy scowled and made a rude hand gesture at Stein's back. "Do that again and you'll lose the finger mister Ford, I have many a scalpel back in the class." Stein warned, the boy shoving his hand in his pocket quickly. "I appreciate you stopping the attack before the slice reached any buildings miss Grim." Stein said to Natasha, not really sounding like he appreciated anything or ever would. "Oh and that was not even at full strength, mister Ford." Stein said to the surprised boy as Darkstar changed back just in time to catch his meister, her knees giving in. He picked her up and started walking back to the academy, she was completely exhausted.

"You need to eat more, sis, you're feeling a little light." He said with mild concern. Several girls giggled at these words. "He's so caring." "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." "I LOVE YOU DARKSTAR!" Were some of the things said, the last girl earning a few strange looks as she produced a t-shirt with a picture of a sleeping Darkstar on it. Darkstar was oblivious to it all, not hearing a thing. "Come on, we need to get you to the nurse." He said passing through the group. "He can be such a moron sometimes, you know." Jay said incredulously as his friend didn't even notice the other girls. "Oh so you wouldn't do the same for me then?" Christie asked, crossing her arms and walking away as well. Jay looked extremely confused. "What the hell just happened? Wait I'm the meister after all!?"

"You've got a lot to learn my boy." Stein said zenly.

* * *

"Darkstar this is totally unnecessary and so embarrassing! May termites munch that block of wood you call a head." Natasha said, bright red as she blushed deeply. He was carrying her home from the academy. "I did this to you, so until you're better you're not doing anything." Darkstar said. "Bro I'm fine!" She said struggling. She really was fine actually. **He has to stop doing this every time I'm a little weak from resonance****. **She thought to herself. **It's my own fault for not being strong enough****.**

**I have to stop doing this, I'm going to hurt her****.** Darkstar thought darkly to himself. "Bro, why are you standing still outside of the apartment? You being all soul searchy and weird again?" She asked. He was silent for a long time before answering softly. "We're not resonating again." Natasha was so stunned she actually stopped struggling. "Excuse me, could you repeat that please? I must have misunderstood, but that's not surprising cause I don't speak BULLSHIT!" She shouted loudly right in his ear, flailing wildly.

"Hey calm down! Sis calm-ouch!" Darkstar let her go, clutching at his nose as she finally escaped his grasp. "That was so unnecessary!" He yelled. "You deserved it! Why would you say something like that, Darkstar? How can you tell me we won't resonate again?" She asked, choking up slightly. "Because I could feel what happened to your soul today when we did. . . I could feel mine latching onto yours. . . trying to devour it!" He said hitting a small crater into the ground. "I don't. . .I don't understand what you mean?" She asked uncertainly. "Remember when my dad told us about the enchanted sword? My uncle?" He asked. "The one who used soul possess to control and de. . .ooooh." She gasped.

"Can you believe that's the only thing I got from that side of the family?" He said with a chuckle, but the laughter never reached his eyes. "You deserve better, sis, you deserve a normal weapon. Not one that can't decide between being an arrogant jack ass or a cold clinical jerk. Definitely not one that eats you up from the inside out." He said, hiding his face so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes. "What a complete load of bull!" She shouted, picking him up from the ground and slamming him into the wall of the apartment.

"Just shut up okay! Cause all of that was completely incorrect and its taking every ounce of my presently limited self control to not kick your ass for even thinking like that!" She said, not even caring that angry tears were running down her face. They seemed to shock Darkstar back to reality though and he pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry. . . I'm so so sorry, sis." He said into her hair. "I'll train. . . I'll ask Stein how to counteract the effects of the soul possession." She said defiantly. "No that. . .ugh fiiiiiiinnne." He said, knowing that if he argued now he would probably lose his gentleman parts. "We'll ask Stein on Monday okay? For now let's go get you something to eat." He said leading her to the door while she wiped her face.

"Yeah. . . okay. Sorry about the waterworks." She said, lowering her head in shame. "Hey none of that! I'm your weapon and your best friend, you shouldn't be ashamed of crying in front of me." Darkstar said, opening the door for her. "Thank you." She said, not referring to the door.

"Always." He said with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: As always, please review. See ya guys next week, I'll be in a better mood then. The republican out!**

* * *

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Appearances:**

**Darkstar-**_**Male, tallish, well built for his age(result of rigorous training with his father). At first glance Darkstar appears to be a slightly smaller version of his father but besides the bluish hair and body type he differs in a few ways. Has purplish eyes that are quite unique outside of the Nakatsukasa family. Has two smallish star-shaped birthmarks on the right and left of the neck. Has dreadful sense in clothing so mainly sticks to a few basic outfits that mostly consist of highly manoeuvrable, battle fit clothing similar to his father's now famous look.(**_**It's Christie, I'm jacking these parts of the notes, Jay doesn't care about fashion :P).**

_**P.s**_**. **_**She has insisted on doing this from now on.**_


End file.
